Insomnia
by fanfction user
Summary: Ketika Kuroko insomnia, apa yang harus dilakukannya?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Insomnia ©** **fanfction user**

 **"saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"**

 _ **an Kagakuro Fanfiction**_

* * *

Suara bergemuruh di luar jendela tidak ada hentinya saling menyahut. Beberapa kali jendela ruangan itu berderik diterpa angin. Tidak menenangkan sama sekali.

Manik biru sewarna langit musim panas menatap langit-langit kamar yang remang-remang. Hujan-atau badai?- di luar sana tidak membantunya untuk memejamkan mata atau sekedar menina bobokan kepalanya agar mengundang kantuk menghampirinya.

Pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, demi menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu. Keadaan gaduh di luar tidak mengganggu mimpinya sama sekali.

Bukan. Ini bukan seperti Kuroko dan Kagami adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja memadu cinta kemudian terlelap setelah kelelahan—tidak, sama sekali bukan—jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ya. Kuroko saat ini ada di kamar Kagami tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena hujan badai yang datang tepat ketika Kuroko akan pulang setelah mengunjungi apartemen Kagami. Dan di saat yang sama Alex juga sedang menginap di rumah pemuda yang merupakan ace tim basket Seirin itu. Yaah, jadi apa boleh buat, Kagami harus rela berbagi ranjang dengan Kuroko.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu memiringkan badannya seluruhnya menghadap Kagami—yang juga miring ke arahnya. Di manic birunya terpantul wajah Kagami yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dahinya yang biasanya berkerut seperti orang yang sedang misuh-misuh kini datar. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadiannya yang—yah, _you know_ lah.

Melihat itu timbul niat jahil Kuroko.

Pemuda bayangan Seirin itu perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menekan hidung Kagami pelan. Tidak ada reaksi.

Kuroko menekannya semakin keras dan kerutan di dahi adalah reaksi dari Kagami. Senyuman jahil mengembang di wajah Kuroko.

Setelah Kagami kembali tampak tenang, Kuroko dengan usilnya mencubit pipi cahayanya itu. Dan secara refleks Kagami menepuk pipinya sendiri seakan ada serangga yang baru saja hinggap di sana. Kuroko terkikik pelan.

Tidak puas sampai di sana, Kuroko kembali mengangkat tangannya dan menutup jalur pernafasan si pemuda garang di hadapannya. Terang saja Kagami megap-megap mencari udara—yang diperhatikan Kuroko tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tapi akhirnya Kuroko melepaskannya juga, bukan karena kasihan pada Kagami, melainkan untuk menyelamatkan diri karena melihat gelagat Kagami yang akan terbangun.

Dan benar saja, beberapa detik setelah Kuroko memasang wajah datar dan memejamkan matanya—pura-pura tidur—Kagami perlahan mulai terbangun.

Ia menggerakkan tungkai lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri—bukan mau dugem—seakan mencari apa pun yang telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Tapi tak ada apa pun yang di dapatinya selain suara berisik hujan yang menghantam jendela apartemennya. Dan juga Kuroko yang terlelap di hadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kuroko, _teme_..!"

Kuroko tetap dalam posisinya, diam tanpa perubahan ekspresi berarti. Meski jauh di dalam kepalanya ia sedang harap-harap cemas semoga Kagami tidak menedangnya dari ranjang karena tingkah usilnya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kuroko merasakan Kagami di sampingnya sedang bergerak hingga tempat tidur yang mereka pakai berderik. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di punggung Kuroko. Ia meneganggkan punggungnya, bersiap menerima setidaknya satu pukulan dari Kagami.

Tapi—

" _Mattaku!_ Kalau tidur pake selimutmu, Kuroko! Kalau kau sakit kan aku yang susah," ujar Kagami sambil menarik selimut hingga sebatas bahu Kuroko. Lalu kembali berbaring di sisi teman sekelasnya itu.

Kuroko masih tetap dalam posisinya. Ia tetap tidak lupa bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaaan 'pura-pura tidur' meski tindakan Kagami sempat membuatnya terpaku dalam keadaan terpejam.

Kagami menatap wajah (pura-pura) tidur Kuroko sesaat sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Dasar, apa kau benara-benar manusia _expressionless_? Bahkan wajah tidurmu tidak berbeda jauh dengan ketika kau sedang minum milkshake," ujar Kagami di sela-sela tawanya. Ia mengacak helai-helai biru muda itu pelan.

" _Oyasumi_ , Kuroko."

Dan Kagami kembali terlelap.

Kuroko tetap diam. Ia tau Kagami sudah pulas—dan bukan pura-pura. Tapi ia memilih melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Kagami- _kun_ "

Dan kali ini Kuroko bisa terlelap. Dengan sebuah senyum menghampiri wajahnya.


End file.
